


Cold Nights

by UnofficiallyA



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Kinda, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnofficiallyA/pseuds/UnofficiallyA
Summary: Alex has cold feet and her girlfriends don't like cuddling with cold feet.





	Cold Nights

Alex flicked the power button, plunging the room into darkness as she gently urged the two sleepy girls leaning into her up. They had fallen asleep early in the movie, but Alex was enjoying having two beautiful women asleep on her so she just finished the documentary. 

It took a little bit of nudging and cajoling but eventually had brushed her teeth and Maggie had won the fight with her shirt, it lazily flying across the room to the laundry hamper. Alex chuckled at the small fist pump Maggie gave, as she began her own nightly routine. She checked all the doors and windows, before brushing her teeth and pulling off all offending clothes items she was wearing before slipping carefully under the rugs.

Alex, entangling herself with one of the sleeping lumps on the bed had a few moments of silence before a small, drowsy voice called from the bundle of rugs.

"Get your cold feet off me." Lucy grumpily shifted, leaving Alex without cuddles. Alex, after mourning the loss of warmth for a second, simply rolled over and curled into the rugs. Sleeping solidly for a few hours before she woke in a cold sweat, she breathes heaving from a nightmare that was already lost to the night. She kept still, focusing on regaining control of her breathing before she slipped out of bed.

Carefully watching for any movement, she wandered into the kitchen and fixed herself a drink of water, pointedly ignoring the scotch sitting in the cupboard behind her. She emptied the glass quick, trying to force the remnants of some unnamed terror from her mind. She found a medical journal, hoping it would calm her mind with the familiar jargon, and after half an hour, she felt her eyes drooping. 

Climbing back into bed was a task she was familiar with, perfect slipping into an embrace with Maggie as she smiled dopily at the warmth. Snuggling into her neck, Alex felt sleep calling to her when a sleepy tone trying to be menacing broke her haze. 

"Your feet are fucking freezing." The low voice of Maggie murmured into the night as she rolled, moving away from the offending limbs. Alex sighed, ignoring the loss of the embrace as she once more, curled into the sheets. She prayed that one was going to be it tonight, even as she fell asleep. So she was less than pleased when she woke up with a loud thud and dull pain radiating up her side. 

A string of curses a sailor would turn away from at a volume so low Kara wouldn't even hear it. An internal groan as she sat, blinking around at the darkness and feeling her body quivering with cold. She hated the cold these days, since that tank. It reminded her, some days, of the water that was cold and biting and all around her. 

Lowering her head, Alex curled in on herself for a moment, allowing the fear and dread to fill her. But only for that one moment. So she shook it off. She pushed it away in turn of attempting to once more seek comfort from one of her girlfriends as she slid back into bed. Alex felt a grin creeping on her face, as she quickly checked the time. Another 30 minutes until they all had to be up, no point in more sleep. 

Alex gently slid her foot across the bed, feeling Maggie's warm toes and pausing, letting her cold ones steal a little heat before she continued trekking across the bed. Her body was slowly following the foot. Attempting a dangerous maneuver as she slowly, inch by inch, moved so she was hovering above Maggie. With immense body strength, she lowered herself between Maggie and Lucy, a sly grin taking over her features as she quickly intertwines one foot with each of their toasty warm feet. Lucy woke with a low growl, a warning that Alex ignored, feigning sleep as her two girls grumbled themselves awake.

Maggie tried to escape the cold embrace, but Agent Alex Danvers was taking control. She had gotten a solid grip with her initial attack and Maggie's slow attempts barely rocked Alex. Lucy, however, was free much quicker, but awake now, fully glaring at Alex.

"Touch me with those cold feet again." Lucy hissed, a tone that usually held some menace, but when the voice was still riddled with sleep it became adorable. "I will end you."

"I love you too." Alex murmured in response, as Maggie gave up on trying to escape and instead chose to snuggle in with Alex. 

"How did you sleep?" Maggie was now half on top of Alex and curling into her side. Alex glanced at the closed eyes and pushed away from the urge to lie, to say everything was fine. She wasn't supposed to do that anymore. 

"Not horribly." She muttered honestly. "You?"

"Other than a few disturbances, good." Maggie smiled, waking up more now as she turned her focus to Lucy. "How about you, grouchy? How did you sleep?"

"Awful," Lucy grumbled bitterly, turning to face Alex and Maggie. "Someone kept waking me with their cold feet." 

Alex worried that she was out of line, that maybe she should have made more efforts for Lucy's comfort when an exasperated sigh passed her neck. Maggie was curled into her but Alex felt the motion, felt the little poke to Lucy's side. A single eye opened before Lucy moved to join the human pile, her warmth helping fight the cold Alex still felt in her bones. 

"I didn't mean it like that." Lucy murmured. "I'm sorry."

Alex's next words flew out in such a hurry, Maggie wondered if they would just fly away. "No. Don't apologize, I should have thought before I did it. My fault and-"

"Alex." Maggie cut her off, with a gentle squeeze to her body. "Stop. It's okay. You just want cuddles, don't apologize." 

Alex smiled at them both, knowing she needed to talk to them about the cold she felt. Pushing away the conversation, she decided at that moment she wanted to kiss them both until they couldn't remember their names. So she did, for the 10 minutes until alarms went off. Alex smiles as they both rose, watching as they began the tasks of the day, a satisfied smile on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what this is but let me know what you think :)
> 
> here's my [Tumblr](http://mr-alex-unofficially.tumblr.com/) if you want to yell at me


End file.
